First Day
The First Day is the first of three days during which Link has to stop the Skull Kid from using the Moon to destroy Termina in The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask. The First Day is a few seconds shorter than the others because Link doesn't exit the Clock Tower at exactly 6:00 a.m. Overview After talking with the Happy Mask Salesman, Link enters Clock Town on the first day. The weather is clear and everything looks peaceful. There are some people concerned about the approaching Moon and the troubles in the nearby territories, but most people still go about their business as usual. Daily Events The following events take place on the First Day. * Link can play Hide-and-Seek with the Bombers and join their club at any hour. * Shiro spends all day and night sitting in the circle of rocks in Ikana. * From 6:00 a.m. to 6:00 p.m. Romani trains new recruits. * From 6:00 a.m. to 6:00 p.m. the Gorman Brothers will bet they can ride faster than Link can. * From 6:00 a.m. to 8:00 p.m. Grog's chicken coop is open at Romani Ranch. * From 6:00 a.m. to 6:00 p.m. Anju's Grandmother will tell Link a story. * From 10:00 a.m. to 8:00 p.m. Mayor Dotour can be reached in his office in the Mayor's Residence. * From 10:00 a.m. to 8:00 p.m. Madame Aroma can be found in her room of the Mayor's Residence. * From 11:00 a.m. to 11:45 a.m. Gorman speaks to Toto and Madame Aroma about the Carnival. * From 1:45 p.m. to 4:00 p.m. Anju is looking to fill the room reserved for a "Mr. Link" at the Stock Pot Inn. * At 2:15 p.m. the Postman delivers a letter to Anju. From that point on she is looking for someone to help her in the search for Kafei. * At 3:00 p.m. Link the Goron comes to town. * From 3:00 p.m. to 12:00 a.m. the Postman can be found Mental Training at the Post Office. * From 6:00 p.m. to 6:00 a.m. the Rosa Sisters can be found practicing their dance in West Clock Town. * From 6:00 p.m. to 6:00 a.m. Guru-Guru plays his music box at the Laundry Pool. * From 10:00 p.m. to 5:00 a.m. Toto and Gorman can be found at the Milk Bar. * From 11:30 p.m. to 5:00 a.m. Anju waits in the Inn's kitchen, provided someone has agreed to meet her there. * About 12:20 a.m. Sakon robs the Old Lady from the Bomb Shop in North Clock Town. * From 12:00 a.m. to 6:00 a.m. ??? waits for some paper in the bathroom of the Stock Pot Inn. * From 12:00 a.m. to 6:00 a.m. Kamaro does his dance atop the frozen trees in Termina Field. * From 2:30 a.m. to 5:30 a.m. "They" attempt to abduct Romani Ranch's cattle. See also * Second Day * Final Day es:Primer Día Category:Events Category:The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask